For many years development has been proceeding in the integrated circuit (IC) packaging art which centers around tape automated bonding in which the IC chips or dies are mounted to a plastic/metal tape as the chips pass under the head of an automatic bonding machine. It has been the practice to utilize IC chips which are specially fabricated to have protruding pads to mate with the respective extremities of the lead frame. Alternately, the last mentioned extremities may have protuberances to mate with the respective chip pads. The raised areas provide the compression height required in the bonding operation. The devices made in accordance with the teachings of the present invention utilize conventional IC chips and do not require protuberances on either the chips or on the the lead frame members.